Twisted Webs
by SweetLittleChica5763
Summary: Harry and Hermione get over insecurites and finally start dating, but Voldemort isn't the only one out to get Harry, Cho Chang will stop at Nothing to get Harry for herself, not even Murder.


Twisted Webs 

Chapter 1

Hidden In Plain Sight

* * *

Harry Potter sat in his favorite chair in the Gryffindor Common Room, reading a book on Transfiguration. It was September 10th, and already McGonagall assigned a 20-inch essay on everything that they had done so far in the school year. Harry groaned as he realized he didn't understand a damn thing that was written in the book. He placed the book on his lap, rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. 

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione Granger asked as her and Ron Weasley walked into the Common Room from patrolling the halls.

"No. This essay is kicking my ass." Harry said as he opened his eyes to look at his best friends.

"Why are you stressing about the essay anyway? We don't have to give that in until Wednesday." Ron said sitting down next to his friend.

"Tomorrow is Wednesday Ron! You haven't started your essay?" Hermione asked outraged.

"What! Oh, 'Mione you gotta help me, I lost track of the days, I'm not even sure what the essay was on." Ron said, looking panicked. Harry laughed at his friend, but was immediately glared at by Hermione.

"You think it's funny that this dunderhead is going to fail his classes because he can't keep up with the rest of us? And you Harry, waiting until now to get it done? Why must you two always wait until last minute!" Hermione said, her hands placed on her hips, looking very annoyed at her best friends. Harry had to admit that she looked quite gorgeous when she did that. But then again he always thought she looked gorgeous….hell, he was clearly smitten with his friend. Too bad she liked Ron, Harry would never try and stop their happiness.

"Oh come on 'Mione. Give us a break, we need you right now. I don't know what the hell I'm reading, please help me." Harry said giving her the eyes that always made her cave. He grabbed her arm and made a small noise in the back of his throat. Hermione's eyes instantly softened and as she clucked her tongue a small smile graced her lips.

"Oh fine! Since both of you are pathetic. I'm going to go and get my books, I'll be down in a few minutes." Hermione replied, walking away from them, shaking her head.

When Hermione was gone Ron turned to Harry and hit his leg. "You gotta tell her how you feel." Ron replied.

Harry gave him a look, and laughed. "What are you talking about? She knows how I feel…I'm her friend."

"No Harry, I mean about you having the hots for her." Ron replied.

"I don't like Hermione like that. Don't you like her like that?" Harry asked obviously confused.

"No. She's my friend…maybe when I was younger, but I have a thing for Lavender. Anyway, I know you like her. She likes you too, just talk to her."

"You think she does?" Harry asked hopefully.

Ron nodded his head and gave Harry a smile. "Just make sure I'm the best man and the Godfather." Ron said with a laugh.

Harry laughed as well, and then turned his thought to fire place. If Ron was right, then he had a chance with Hermione. The thought made him deliriously happy, and he got lost in his thoughts as he stared off into the fireplace.

"Ok boys, let's hurry this up. It's 10:32, and I want to be in bed by midnight." Hermione said coming down the stairs. She sat on the other side of Harry and took out her essay. She let both of them read it so they can get a general idea on how it's supposed to look, and then she put it back and they got started on working through their essays well into the night.

* * *

Hermione walked away from Ron and Harry and headed to Arithmacy. She thought about what Ron had said to her during their patrolling the night before. He told her that Harry liked her as well, and that he's just scared to make the first move because he thinks that she likes Ron. The thought was laughable. Sure when they were younger she had a small thing for the ginger headed boy, but that quickly got old when she realized she was head over heels for the tragic boy hero. Just the thought of Harry smiling at her lifted her spirits. She had it bad for him, and she just wanted to know if she had a chance. She often doubted it though, with all the girls in the school throwing themselves at him, she didn't think she'd ever be able to compete. She on the other hand, did not know that all the girls that chased after Harry, was jealous of Hermione because she was so close to him. She was able to see him vulnerable and be able to help him unlike all the other girls that would die to be in her position. 

Hermione sighed to herself as she walked into the classroom and sat in the only available seat, the one next to Cho Chang. Hermione hated the girl, she hated the way she had treated Harry and she wanted desperately to find someone to switch seats with her, but the teacher called the class's attention at that point, and all thoughts of switching became useless.

It didn't help her mood at all when the teacher said that they would partner up with the person sitting next to them, to work on a series of problems that she was putting on the board. Hermione glared as Cho turned to her and gave her a smile.

"I hate this class. I don't understand much of it." Cho said.

"Maybe that's because you waste your time making sure that you hurt any nice guy that even bothers to like you." Hermione said coldly as she started writing the problems on her parchment.

Cho scoffed and glared at the girl next to her. "What are you jealous that Harry liked me and not you? It's ok, not everyone can be as pretty as me." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Hermione gave her a disgusted look and rolled her eyes. "Please Cho. Harry was going through a phase, thank god he got some senses and realized you weren't worth the effort."

"Keep thinking that. I'm sure you won't be saying that when I get him to ask me to the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year." Cho said snottily.

"Please! He wouldn't ask you out if you were standing in front of him naked. You showed your true colors the last time he bothered with you Cho. Why don't you go visit Diggory's grave and cry some more." Hermione said turned her head away from the girl and continued to copy down the problems on the board.

Cho made a noise in the back of her throat and raised her hand quickly. "Can I be excused? I don't feel too well." She said, holding her stomach and mouth for the full effect. The teacher granted her permission to leave, and Cho grabbed her stuff quickly.

"Leaving so soon? What can't handle the truth?" Hermione said nastily, not even sparing the girl a glance.

"You'll see that I'll end up with Harry. It's destined. Don't worry, I'll invite you to the wedding," Cho said before she put her book bag on and stalked out of the room angrily.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the girl's dramatics and continued to do her work, confident that it would be her on the date with Harry in a few days, and not Cho.

* * *

"I got it!" Harry said to Ron as they were getting ready for bed that night. 

"What is it?" Ron asked with a yawn as he pulled the covers down.

"I'll ask Hermione to the first Hogsmeade weekend. It's perfect!" Harry said with a smile as he got into bed.

"Yeah I guess that's a good idea. But you have to help me with Lavender. I need to ask her before any one else does." Ron said worriedly.

"It's ok. I'll help you. I'll talk to Lavender before breakfast, and then after I give you the head's up, ask her before first period." Harry replied.

"And what are you going to do about you and Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I'll ask her after Potions. Cause we both have a free period, I'll take her to the lake, and ask her there." Harry said with a self-satisfied grin on his face.

"I think we have a plan mate." Ron said with a grin as well.

"I agree. See you in the morning Ron."

"Night."

"Night."

* * *

"What's the news Harry?" Ron asked as Harry showed up next to the doors to the Great Hall.

"The news is good. She'll be down in a few more minutes. Ask her and I'm willing to bet my life that she'll say yes." Harry said with a smile.

"Thanks mate I owe you one." Ron said as they did a "Manly hug" and patted each other on the back.

"It's cool Ron. I better get in there and eat, see you in a few." Harry said as he walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Hermione, greeting everyone at the table that he knew.

As the day dragged on, Harry couldn't wait for Potions to finish. Because he was so preoccupied, he managed to get 15 points deducted from Gryffindor. He also managed to get into a slight altercation with Draco Malfoy, which was for show, since he and Draco called a truce last year, and they were pretty good friends.

Finally Potions was over and Harry hurriedly asked Hermione to skip going to the library and go with him down by the lake. She agreed a little reluctantly, and they went on their way.

Down by the lake, Harry was nervously wringing his hands. Hermione spared him a glace and stopped walking. "What's wrong Harry, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Hermione…would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Harry asked, feeling a little jittery.

Hermione cocked her head to the side thoughtfully. "Like a date?" She asked.

Harry took a quick breath and nodded his head. "Yeah, a date. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

A smile spread across Hermione's face like wildfire and she quickly jumped in his arms. "Of course! I thought you'd never ask." Hermione said with a laugh.

"I'm surprised I had the nerve." Harry said as he kissed Hermione's cheek. She laughed and looked at her watch.

"Come on, we better head to lunch." She said with a smile. They started walking towards the castle, and Harry took her hand. An action that caused Hermione to feel like she was on cloud 9. As they reached the Great Hall, they heard footsteps running in back of them.

"Harry! Harry I have to talk to you!" A female voice that obviously belonged to Cho Chang called out.

Harry and Hermione stopped walking and turned. Cho stopped in front of them and gave Harry a smile. "Harry I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"I'm sorry Cho but after what happened the last time we went out…" Harry trailed off.

"I'm sorry about that. Let me make it up to you." Cho said, sounding desperate.

"Sorry but I already asked Hermione to go with me. We better get going…bye Cho." Harry said. It was then when Cho realized their linked hands. Her eyes got big and her mouth went wide. Hermione gave Cho a smirk and she and Harry turned away, walking into the Great Hall.

Cho glared at Hermione's back and entertained thoughts of the girl's demise. She would get Harry…no matter what it took.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it. This is my first Harry/Hermione story, please be gentle. Also, I know the first chapter is a little slow, and I'm sorry, but it will get much more exciting as the chapters go on. And this whole thing where I can't put symbols to seperate the different parts of the story is really stupid...does anyone know something I can use other than this ruler thingy? Cause everything I had tried doesn't work and I know my twin isannoyed at that as well...well enough of my rambling...Hope you liked it, please leave a review, Ciao! 


End file.
